warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Limbo (Warframe)/@comment-205724-20141204074549
After reading a few "This frame suuuuuuuuuuuuuucks" comments below, I decided to share my thoughts/experience & some tips I learned along the way: When I 1st played Limbo; yea he sucked... Limbo is prettymuch useless until you at least get his 1st 2 skills. Being able to Banish people before you get Riftwalk is kinda stupid. Ok, he's getting a little bit better; but, I wish the duration on my riftwalk was longer (at rank0, it's kinda horrible)... *I look at the ingame ability stat sheet* "oh the duration increases quite a bit next rank, I can't wait". After playing for a while, I thought "why am I banishing enemies THEN riftwalking to kill them; I should be riftwalking then banish them to me instead!"... OMG this realization opened up a whole new world to Limbo. Riftwalking THEN banishing is alot safer and faster. Oh hey, If i banish a downed teamate & Riftwalk to him I can revive him safely... and then one day I forgot to banish the downed guy, and realized OH, i don't need to banish him. Then a few levels later, I look on the bottomright... "Am I lagging? My energy seems to be increasing at an irregular rate"... "OH! energy regenerates while in the Rift NICEEEE!". *unequips streamline and sees how Efficient I am* Wow, my 1st frame that doesn't REQUIRE streamline and/or FleetingExpertise. Reaches level 20~, I kinda like this guy; *potatos him*. Equips Intensify and a partial-Blindrage in the V slots, reequips streamline to counter blindrage, tries out Stretch+Overextend (OMFG THAT CATACLYSM IS HUGE!.... but I quickly realize that a big cataclysm could actually do more harm than good, and I was losing 50%duration from R4-Overextend). I also threw on NaturalTalent, since you're spamming Banish and Riftwalk 90% of the time. And some vitality+redirection cuz I like to survive (espiecally Vitality because poisons&aura goes thru Rift for w/e reason). So now my build is''' EnergySiphon, Intensify, Blindrage, Stretch, Vitality, Redirection, Natural Talent, Constitution, & Streamline'.... 90% of the time, I'm riftwalking; regenerating more energy than I use. Banishing and finishing enemies off. If I ever need health, my dragonnikana has LifeStrike equiped (Channel+Finisher = full health). Ill occasionally Cataclysm off in the distance; so I dont annoy my teammates but also so the enemies walk in and out of it AND take the damage from rifting in and more damage when they rift out. And I'll leave you with some more tips: 1) When Riftwalking... the enemy still sees you, so you can still draw some attention away from your teammates, unlike Invisable/Smokescreen. 2) My friend likes to use a very small catalysm (with Narrowminded equiped) to protect the Cryopods or w/e; 3) I on the other hand like a nice sized one with JUST a maxed-stretch mod. I tend to use this to Banish a big group of FARAWAY enemies & kill them while riftwalked (Limbo is still VERY squishy, you do NOT want alot of close-enemies). **Cataclysm CAN kill you if you use it recklessly, it is NOT an ult you want to spam. If you insist on spamming Cataclysm, then I would at least highly suggest you use Duration- mods (Fleeting expertise and TransientFortitude) so you can at least pick up the drops faster & spam more often. 4) Limbo is also good at reviving people while in the rift; he could replace Valkyr in Endless (Def,Surv,Interception) missions. I hope this little peek into my gameplay has helped you understand how Limbo works and some very nice realizations of how effective he can be. When I get the Abilitymod for Banish, I will probably put '''Contiunity in the V slot instead of Blindrage' & replace Constitution with the abilitymod... I'm not sure what I'd switch the streamline with though. Honestly, I don't really banish teammates very often so I might not even get it.